Stories: Five Nights of Mystery
Desperate to get enough money to pay off her huge debt, Rosewell decides to work at Emilio’s Pizza, which has been refurbished with new animatronic mascots. However, ever since the opening of the restaurant, children started to disappear left and right and, worse of all, they were a part of the Locked Room Gang. Will Rosewell find out who was behind the kidnappings and stop him before it was too late? Characters JeloElducal * Rosewell Starlingson * Jelo Elducal * Marco CaptainRustbolt21 * Springtrap * Henry Story On a beautiful Sunday morning at Echo Creek, Rosewell wakes up and strenches, getting ready to start her day. * Rosewell: 'Good morning! Well, time to start my day! ''After Rosewell prepares herself some scrambled eggs for breakfast and a glass of orange juice, she gets a call from the electricity company. * 'Rosewell: '''Huh? her phone * '''Electrician: '''Hello? Is this Miss Rosewell Starlingson? * '''Rosewell: '''Yeah? What is it? * '''Electrician: '''I’m here to call you that you have made some extended use of your home electricity and thus, your electric bill just raised from $160 to $320. * '''Rosewell: 'out her orange juice in surprise WHAT?! * 'Electrician: '''I’m surprised as well, Rosewell. In fact, I convinced my boss to give you a week to try and pay off your bill. If you are unable to pay it off on Saturday, we will shut off your electricity. Good day. up ''Rosewell just sits there, shocked. * 'Rosewell: '''I'm done for. ''Then, she hears a knock on the door. When she opens it, she sees Jelo and Marco. * '''Marco: Hey, Rosewell! * Jelo: '''Hey, is there something wrong, Rosewell? * '''Rosewell: '''Yeah. * '''Jelo: '''If you like, you can come with us to Emilio’s Pizza and tell us what’s wrong. It has entertainment robots in it! * '''Marco: '''Don't you mean "animatronics"? * '''Jelo: Yeah, whatever. * Rosewell: 'Uh, sure thing? ''After a short walk, they've reached the restaurant, which is bigger than what it was used to be. The sign on the entrance reads “Emilio’s Pizzeria: Where all children’s dreams come true!” Where it features a elephant, a frog, a bear, a hippo and a pig. * 'Jelo: '''Well, here it is! Emilio’s Pizzeria! * '''Marco: '''The place might be a bit run down and the animatronics might look creepy, but they still have good pizza! ''When they enter, they see Squeaky-Voiced Teen manning the cash register * '''Squeaky-Voiced Teen: '''Welcome to Emilio’s Pizzeria, where all of the children’s dreams come true. My name is Jeremy. How may I help you? * '''Jelo: '''We'd like a- * '''Rosewell: '''Do you have a job hiring? * '''Squeaky-Voiced Teen: '''Uhhhh, boss? * '''Henry: '''Yes, Jeremy? * '''Squeaky-Voiced Teen: '''Someone here wants a job here. * '''Henry: '''I’ll handle it. Good evening, madam. My name is Henry. I’m the owner of this establishment. And you are...? * '''Rosewell: Rosewell. * Henry: '''Ah, right. Miss Rosewell. Yes, we actually do have a position for you: A nightshift security guard in this facility. Pay is $400 per week. * '''Rosewell: '''Whoa, really? Well, I'm in! * '''Henry: '''Very well. a badge from his left shirt pocket and places it on the counter You start midnight. Jeremy will be waiting for you to give you a small tour. I’ll guide you through the rest via phone. * '''Rosewell: '''Yes! ''Monday''' ''Rosewell drives up to the pizzeria parking lot, wearing her work uniform with her badge. She grabs the entrance keys and opens up. There, she sees Jeremy in the dining area, putting leftover pizza into a singular pizza box. * 'Rosewell: '''Hey, Jeremy! * '''Jeremy: '''Hey, there. Welcome to Em- waaaaait. This place is closed. Why are you here? * '''Rosewell: '''First day on the job! * '''Jeremy: '''Oh, Yeah. Forgot. Anyway, here is the dining area... You are here right now. And over there, is the showstage. the curtains of the showstage That elephant in the middle of it is called “Emilio Elephant”, and his other friends with him are “Neddbear,” “Happy Frog,” “Mr. Hippo,” and “Pigpatch.” * '''Rosewell: '''Okay! They look creepy. * '''Jeremy: '''There’s the kitchen. Over there. We usually fill the drinks up there after we seated the customers. Would you like one? * '''Rosewell: '''Sure thing! I'm parched. ''As Jeremy walks to the kitchen to make a soft drink, she looks at a door at the other side of the dining area labeled “Parts & Service. Employees Only.” After taking a long glance at it, Jeremy comes back with a large soft drink * 'Jeremy: '''Here’s your soda! * '''Rosewell: '''Whoa, thanks! the soda * '''Jeremy: '''I ordered it large ’cause you’re gonna spend long nights here. Oh, and over there is where we put any spare parts there. Follow me. ''Rosewell complies and they enter the parts and service room, where she is greeted by spare heads, spare body parts and a creepy animatronic endoskeleton. She also sees another door that says “Storage Area. Access Restricted.”Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21